


Non siete soli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, F/M, Martians, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 533.★ Prompt/Traccia: 8. Durante la prima esplorazione di Marte, gli astronauti trovano uno scheletro umano e un ultimo messaggio di fianco a questo. BONUS “Non siamo soli”.





	1. Chapter 1

Non siete soli

 

“Che diamine significa?” chiese Trevor. Girò intorno alla carcassa di scheletro umano abbandonata contro un’immensa roccia rossa.

“Non lo so. Forse apparteneva alla prima missione su Marte” disse Franky.

“La NASA ci aveva assicurato che eravamo i primi” esalò Trevor. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava.

Franky si passò le mani coperte dai guanti sul grande casco e raccontò: “No, avevo sentito dire che c’era stato un altro gruppo prima di noi. Però… Dovevano essere esplosi in viaggio. Non ha senso siano arrivati fino a qui”.

Il respiro di entrambi erano agitato e accelerato.

“Questo, però, è palesemente il cadavere di un umano. Non possiamo nemmeno pensare sia alieno. Non è abitato”. Trevor guardava la carcassa sentendo le orecchie fischiare.

< In questa zona non possiamo nemmeno contattare la base, le tempeste magnetiche non lo permetterebbero > pensò.

“Non ne sarei così sicuro. Guarda cos’ha accanto…”. Franky gli fece notare un cartello appoggiato accanto ai resti.

“Non siamo soli” lesse Trevor, impallidendo.

“Torniamo alla base. Subito!” ordinò l’altro.

Udirono entrambi un rumore alle loro spalle e videro una figura seduta non troppo distante da loro, gli dava le spalle. Era umanoide, ma era priva di capelli e indistinta.

“Guarda, è vero. C’è qualcuno, sembra un abitante…” disse Trevor, dirigendosi verso di lei.

Franky lo afferrò per un braccio.

“Torniamo al veicolo e rientriamo alla base, subito” ordinò.

La creatura fu rapidissima, si voltò, notandoli e si mise in piedi, facendo ampi passi verso di loro.

Trevor arrossì, vedendola più nitidamente.

La donna marziana era alta quattro volte lui, gli arti innaturalmente lunghi e la testa bombata, gli occhi sottili e rossi. Il suo corpo completamente ignudo era raggiunto dai venti bollenti di Marte e sferzato dalla sabbiolina vermiglia.

L’uomo si ritrovò ad osservare gl’immensi seni sodi di lei, i fianchi sottili, l’ombelico sporto in fuori e la pelle di un verde scuro intenso.

Il sudore iniziò a scivolare lungo il suo corpo, sotto la tuta e sentì un groppo in gola.

< Molti anni fa sulla Terra girò una foto di questa creatura, ma si pensò a un falso. A un gioco di ombre e a un fotomontaggio. Invece le sonde che ci hanno preceduto erano riuscite a catturare la sua superba figura > pensò e rischiò che le gambe gli cedettero.

Franky estrasse una pistola e le sparò, l’aliena cambiò colore, divenendo azzurro intenso.

“Che fai?! Come puoi sparare a una creatura così bella?” esalò Trevor con voce tremante.

“Qualcuno deve aver ridotto in quel modo il nostro consimile” fece notare Franky.

La donna fece un basso fischio, sulla sua schiena crebbero degli alti cristalli emananti energia. La marziana li utilizzò per sparare un colpo energetico.

Trevor gridò, mentre il raggio si abbatteva su Franky. All’interno della tuta rimase solo uno scheletro, Trevor poté vedere nitidamente il teschio attraverso il vetro.

Gridò, iniziando a scappare. La donna lo afferrò e lo sollevò, Trevor si dimenò, continuando a urlare.

“Voi non siete soli” scandì precisamente lei.

Trevor guardò il viso di lei, lo sguardò intenso e la bocca socchiusa. La figura di lei era illuminata dall’energia che ancora emanava, gemette e perse i sensi.


	2. Forzato al matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 826  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 31. Sci-fi!AU, A sarà il primo essere umano a sposare un alieno.

Forzato al matrimonio

 

Baccelli verde scuro ondeggiavano sul soffitto di terra rossa.

La figura umana stesa in un letto di pelli cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma i lacci grigio sporco che la tenevano ancorata per terra la obbligarono a cadere nuovamente a terra, con un gemito.

Una donna marziana, alta quattro volte lui, avanzò nella sua direzione. I suoi occhi rossi, e sottili, indugiarono sul corpo di lui e s’inginocchiò.

“Frank, smettila di agitarti” disse. I suoi arti, in proporzione, erano lunghi il doppio di quelli di Frank.

L’umano arrossì, irrigidendosi, mentre le dita lunghe di lei si posavano sul suo corpo. Lo accarezzarono e indugiarono sul suo ventre, ogni volta che glielo sfregava, il terrestre sentiva le forze venirgli meno. Vide sfocato ed ansimò, strofinò la guancia sulle pelli, il suo corpo si rilassò completamente, mentre sentiva un formicolio espandersi lì sull’addome dove stava venendo sollecitato. Boccheggiò, la luce proveniente dai cristalli di energia che spuntavano dal terreno, si rifletteva nella testa bombata di lei.

“Presto sarà qui il gran sacerdote e ci unirà in matrimonio” disse lei.

Frank sentì i seni sodi di lei venirgli poggiati contro, ne avvertì la morbidezza e avvertì la gola secca, la bocca riarsa.

“Non posso rifiutarmi, vero?” domandò.

< Non che riuscirei, lei è una creatura così bella > pensò, riuscendo a intravedere i fianchi sottili di lei.

“No” rispose l’aliena. La sua pelle di un verde scuro, diventava di un colore ancor più intenso all’altezza dell’ombelico sporto in fuori.

“Mi darai qualche scelta, da ora in poi?” biascicò Frank, mentre lei gli apriva le gambe.

Aumentò la stretta dei lacci, immobilizzandolo a stella sul talamo di pelliccia.

< Non ne ho avuta fino ad ora. Inibito mentalmente, prima ancora che fisicamente. Sono debole come un fuscello rispetto a lei, mi muove come potrebbe fare con una marionetta > pensò Frank, mentre le sue narici pizzicavano per la polvere marziana.

“No” rispose l’aliena indurendo il tono, mentre la sua pelle diventava azzurro intenso.

“Essere tuo sposo non significherà nulla, allora…” gemette Frank.

La donna fece un basso fischio e dei cristalli, la versione in miniatura di quelli nella caverna, le comparvero sulla schiena.

“Non proprio. Sancirà il tuo appartenermi… pensa positivo. Sarai il primo della tua razza a sposare una della mia specie” spiegò.

“Sì, sarò il primo terrestre a sposare una marziana, ma non lo saprà mai nessuno” piagnucolò Frank, gli occhi liquidi.

“Lo saprò io… e quelle della mia gente che ti vorrebbero al mio posto”. Gli premette una mano sulla bocca, mozzandogli il fiato. Frank fu costretto a respirare con il naso, mentre lei sfregava infastidiata la sua pancia. Aspettò che lui crollasse incosciente e fece dei profondi respiri, si ritrasformò e si passò una mano sul viso.

“Non farmi arrabbiare, mio futuro sposo” brontolò.

S’inginocchiò davanti a Frank, fissandolo.

Frank mugolò, il suo corpo ignudo sudava a causa della temperatura crescente, fu scosso da un brivido e riaprì gli occhi, incontrando quelli di lei.

Impallidì vedendo un marziano, ancor più alto di lei, dalla pelle dello stesso colore e fattezze in comune.

Quest’ultimo aveva una coroncina di cristalli e porse alla donna un anello del medesimo materiale.

“Quello non mi starà mai nel dit…”. Iniziò a dire l’umano.

L’aliena gli tappò la bocca, mentre il sacerdote iniziava il suo salmodiare. Le parole strane rimbombavano nella caverna.

“L’ho fatto fare su misura” bisbigliò la marziana all’orecchio di Frank.

< Mi ha detto il suo nome, ma non sono riuscito a capirlo. Era qualcosa come Kamkah, Karaca, Kallacah… Non posso sposare una di cui non so neanche il nome! Da quando sono qui non ho saputo rifiutarle il mio corpo. Ogni volta che abbiamo fatto l’amore lei mi ha ricompensato con cibo e acqua, lavandomi e permettendomi i bisogni fisiologici all’angolo della caverna…

Vorrei poter dire che l’ho fatto per non essere fulminato dai suoi cristalli, ma so che non sarebbe la verità > pensò.

Il salmodiare cessò e il terrestre si ritrovò ad urlare, mentre lei gl’infilava l’anello al membro. Un calore avvolse Frank, incapace di dibattersi quanto avrebbe voluto per i lacci.

Il sacerdote fece partire un raggio dalla sua corona che illuminò l’anello.

Frank smise di agitarsi, l’aliena lo liberò e lui si mise docilmente sulle sue ginocchia, l’anello di cristallo pulsava di luce propria.

“Ricordati di caricarlo” disse il sacerdote, uscendo.

“Certo” rispose la marziana.

< Sono stata fortunata. Di solito quell’anello è fatto per i capezzoli di noi donne. Soggiogando un essere inferiore, di una razza poi così molesta e poco sopportata, ho potuto avere io il ruolo dominante > pensò. Sollevò il capo di Frank che ricambiò al bacio, strusciandosi contro la sua mano quando gli accarezzò la testa.

“Vedi? Sposandoci è cambiato tutto… Magari questo sarà solo il primo sposalizio tra le nostre due razze” disse lei, sorridendo ferina.

Un ronzio risuonò nella stanza, mentre si attivavano gl’immensi condizionatori, l’aria mite che emanavano fece ondeggiare i grossi baccelli sopra di loro.


End file.
